Your my beautiful Princess and My Wonderful Queen
by Digimonfansunite44
Summary: One normal day at the Varia. Well as normal as it gets in the Varia HQ. When suddenly someone goes too far when insulting Bel and she runs off. What happens whe a certain Froggy goes off and comforts/saves her? Love that's what happens.


You're a beautiful Princess and my Wonderful Queen

Digimonfan: Hey everybody this is a Hurt Bel-chan being comforted by Froggy-chan. The ages are switched in which Bel-chan is 16 and Fran is 19 and taller than Bel-chan

Bel: Shishishishishi… That's no fair but aw well… Shishishishishi Digimonfan doesn't own the princess, Froggy-chan or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Fran: On with the story YAY! And YAY I'm older then _**LITTLE**_ ol' Bel-chan

Digimonfan: Oh Froggy-chan is going to be _**WAY**_ OOC and will show all his expressions.

Fran sighed then shrieked a very manly *Cough-Girlie-Cough* shriek as he ducked a flying knife aimed right for his face or was it the head? He didn't think about it right now because he was sitting behind the sofa with Lurssuria trying to deflect or dodge any weapons', projectiles or attacks accidentally aimed their way. Currently the beautiful Princess Bella also known as Bel, their boss Xanxus, the right hand man Levi and the swordsman Squalo were fighting and it was ruthless so most people would have fled fearing for their life.

"Lurssuria-nee shouldn't we stop about now before they say the wrong thing because you said that it was Bel-chans' thing I think you called it a period? Anyway you said we should _**ALWAYS**_ stop them from arguing with her because you were scared they were going to say the wrong thing." Fran reminded quietly. Lurssuria's eyes widened behind the black framed glasses he wore. He remembered as well. He remembered the first time Bel was on her Period. Let's use 3 words to describe it. _**IT. WAS. HELL!**_

_Flashback_

_Bel had run up into her room and there was a loud lock and click sound. Now everybody might think that's normal but in the Varia Bel never locked herself alone she was always around bugging someone threatening a certain Shark for going into her room and peeping on her. But no she never locked herself away. Something was going on. She hadn't smiled or grinned once that whole day. No creepy laughs and especially no knives had been thrown once that day._

_Lurssuria worried for the only girl of the group *No Lurssuria doesn't count as a girl* went up to check on her when there was a loud resounding 'Crash! 'And a serious of noises followed after but never curses. (Lurssuria had threatened to take all her Knives if she cursed. 'Its not ladylike Bel-chan so no cursing.' Lurssuria had scolded the pouting girl)_

_Then she heard sobbing. Now this surprised the Sun Guardian because in all his time of knowing Bel she had never cried. Well at least not that anyone knew about. She wasn't particularly fond of any of the members. The only member she had been close with was Mammon. But then he had to go and quit the Varia as the duty of the Mist Arcobeleno so in his stead he left…. Fran._

"_Why oh why god?! Why do make everyone around me have to go?! Do you really hate me that much like everyone else?" the Princess had sobbed quietly._

_Hesitantly Lurssuria opened the door. He was so quiet not even the Princess who had the best hearing heard him._

"_Bel-chan it's not right to hide things from your big sister you know." Lurssuria said pulling said sadist onto his lap. The girl only sniffled a little. She turned and buried her head in her older sister and cried her heart out. It was then that during her period Bel would always turn to Lurssuria for the time being instead of keeping it all bottled up. Lurssuria also told Fran because he was close-ish to the young teen._

_End Flashback!_

But it was too late at that moment Squalo was yelling profanities and insults at the girl who was slowly crumbling under them all and her period haze didn't make it any better. In her anger she made a knife storm and it was destroying everything in its path with the girl in the middle of it all. Her long beautiful golden locks flying everywhere following the wind. Hands pressed tightly to her ears. Smile all but gone in its place an upset and angry frown.

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII! Shitty girl what the Hell do you are doing?! You better make this storm go away or I'm going to make you uglier than you already are!" Squalo yelled furiously only making the storm worse.

Knives were flying everywhere. Lurssuria and Fran knew that this was already out of hand. Too much for them to try to stop this. This was way more than a petty argument. They had finally broken the princesses' wall and she was crumbling. This was personal in the Princesses' mind.

Then all of a sudden it all stopped the wind died down, the knives clattering noisily to the floor, a deathly silence hung in the air for the first time ever it was _**QUIET**_ in the _**VARIA**_! That's not a good thing you know. Mind you the neighbors are probably having a party.

But when the dust cleared Bel wasn't in sight. This made Lurssuria and Fran worried because the girl was mentally unstable and people happen to somehow _**ALWAYS**_ manage to piss her off and they usually stop her from killing anyone *Yes even shark*

"I'll go and look for her try to find out what they were arguing about this time." Fran instructed while Lurssuria could only nod still mute from shock. Fran took off a black and turquoise blur.

With our favorite Princess:

Bel was letting her feet take her wherever they were taking her. She was suddenly jerked into an alleyway she regretted running away from the Varia HQ.

"Now look here boys we have a pretty little lady in our territory today. So lets her a good time. And let's TRY to be gentle. Not a lot though." Said a gruff looking man as he held Bel by her arm. Hands pinned above her head. His other hand was roaming her body with 2 other sets when suddenly one of the goons molesting her was thrown back by a fist.

They all looked at the owner of the fist and gaped. There stood a lanky boy with teal green eyes; his hair had the same color. He was clad in black and had a black frog on his shoulder. All in all he looked weak but if you just saw that guy flying and nobody but them around then you wouldn't believe it either.

"Ne, why are you holding my sempai like that?" he asked one eyebrow raised his face set into a big frown. His head tilted to the side. In all honesty he was playing it sweet then kick ass later.

"Beat it kid. We don't have time for you as you can see." He said not amused at all. To prove his point his hand which had been dormant on her left breast gave it a painful squeeze to which she yelped in surprise and pain at the action. Fran suddenly saw red. He gave the guy a swift kick to the stomach and punched another in the gut.

Bel fell to her knees in shock, amazement, and relief. She was shocked because she was nearly raped. Her amazement was because Fran was taking the goons down like they were just annoying flies. The relief was that someone actually cared enough to come and save her. For that matter he actually looked for her. When the last guy took off running Fran sprinted to where the Princess was and kneeled in front of her.

"Bel-sempai. Daijoubuska? (Correct spelling?)" He asked genuinely concerned. That concern grew when said girl threw herself into his arms her thin arms wrapping around his neck.

"I thought they would have gotten me. Arigoto Fran." She whispered in his ear making him sigh and smile gently.

"Bel-sempai…. I love you more than a friend more than a kohai and sempai but as a lover would." He said looking Bel straight in the eye and a serious face on. Hesitating just a nanosecond Bel got a little bit on her tippy toes and pecked him on the lips making him laugh a little as the blond haired girl blushed madly face clashing with her hair.

With that they walked back to the Varia HQ together as a couple.

The End

Omake:

"Shishishishishishi~. Fran-kun the Sharky is being a bully." Bel whined looking up at her lover who had the words 'Downright Amused' written all over his face.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Control your damned cat she cut me all over my face with her hands and cut my hair unevenly with her damned knives!" said shark yelled outraged.

"Shishishishishi~ He entered my personal space bubble." She said a grin plastered on her face.

"Gomen Shark-sempai can't help you if you enter her personal space." He said the words 'Smirking victoriously' above his head.

End Omake.

Digimonfan, Bel-chan, and Fran: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. SHISHISHISHI~


End file.
